Anniversaries
by LoveEeyore123
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's 1 month anniversary is here! Rated T 'cause of some words. REVIEW PLEASE! p.s a special someone comes along... he appears in T.L.H


**Hey! This is my 3****rd**** fanfic abo t PJO. To the sheep: I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday. :(( To the rest of you: Enjoy!**

**Do I **_**still**_** need to put a disclaimer? I know your smart enough to know I didn't make PJO.**

*After the Titan War *

Annabeth POV

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" I call out. Percy and I have survived 3 dangerous quests, the Labyrinth and the Titan war. I think we can win a game of Capture the Flag. We always do, though.

"Hey, Wise Girl. What's up?" Percy asks with his mouth full of sandwich, and Grover right beside him.

"Seems like your boyfriend sure has some manners, huh Annabeth?" Yes. That Seaweed brain is my boyfriend. We started dating an exact month ago, August 18, after the Titan war. Percy swallows his sandwich and says: "Says the guy who eats off the ground. Literally. I saw him snacking on a some of flowers."

"Chiron told me that there would be a Capture the Flag game tonight."

"Aw man.." he whines.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." I run off to tell the other campers. Chiron is still recovering from what happened to him at the Empire State building during the war.

Percy's POV

Once Annabeth ran off I said: "Oh γαμώ." (Greek for the fuck) I really wanted to play another game of capture the flag, but not tonight. I was planning to have a picnic with Annabeth by the lake for our 1 month anniversary. I guess she forgot, she had to take care of the Athena cabin, being the one who has stayed to longest, make blueprints for the new Olympus and study Daedalus works. I on the other hand, have almost _nothing_ to do. When I told Grover my plan, he thought it was sweeter than when I asked her to come with me to the 'tunnel of love' thing when we were 12. I told him that it was just to investigate then we got into a fight because he said that I never did anything for her that ended up with her scarred or worried. I listed down all the things that I did for her, then, well, I lost. My punishment? I had to take a bite from a _seaweed_ sandwich. It was _torture_. Annabeth came while I was 'eating' the sandwich.

"Bla-ha-ha! What will you do now?"

"I'll have to find a way to win the game AND give Annabeth a romantic date."

"Why not ask for help?"

"From who? I can't tell anyone from the Athena cabin, they might tell Annabeth, I can't ask the Aphrodite cabin, who knows what they'll make me do. And the others... Well, you know."

"Hello? Best protector and friend who dates a Nymph for 2 years."

"Okay. What's your plan for me G-man?"

"Well..."

Annabeth's POV.

By 5 I have been able to inform the entire camp about the game tonight. I head back to my cabin and open my laptop to study more about Daedalus' blueprints. I hear someone come in about an hour later.

"Hey Annabeth, why not take a break from your laptop?" Malcolm asks.

"Your right." I close my laptop and reach for my blueprints for the new Olympus.

"Um, that's not what I meant... How about go for a walk? I can't go with you though. I have to study for my entrance exams for college. I think Percy is free though." Shit. I forgot. Today is my 1 month anniversary with Percy. How can I forget? I AM the one who made the first move back in the Labyrinth, and I forget. I have been so busy that I have completely forgotten about my boyfriend. That was _so_ unlike me. I never forget anything. I still remember my stepbrothers tangling my hair when I was 6.

"Oh gods. Thanks Malcom!" I run to Cabin 11. I find Percy snoozing on his bed.

"Seaweed Brain!" I exclaim.

"Shit!" Percy yells, falling from bed. "What?" He rubs the back of his head.

"I have a game for you." I say teasingly.

"Cool... Will I have to escape from a room, under time pressure, and if I don't get out in time you'll die? If yes, then, I have a busy schedule."

"No. You have to answer three questions."

"But... I didn't go to school since last year... You HAVE to make the questions easy. And none of that architecture -" I was about to call architecture crap. In front of _Annabeth_. "-Stuff..."

"No, you ready for the questions. They will come out at random times. Get it right, and get a kiss. Get it wrong, and get a punch."

"Where will I get punched?"

"Depends on how stupidly you answer the questions. Question number 1-"

"Already?" He whines.

"-The first time I met you, what were you doing?"

"Oh that's easy! I was in a coma. Well, something like that. You were feeding me nectar and asked me a question then before I could answer, you shoved more nectar in my mouth that knocked me out." He said proudly. I gave him a quick kiss and he says, "Hey! That isn't long enou-" I cut him off with a punch on his arm. "Hey! What was _that_ for? I answered your question correctly." He rubs his arm.

"Not really. I asked what _you_ were doing, which you got correctly. But you also said what I did. Which wasn't in the question." I said proudly.

"Do you ALWAYS have to be logical?"

"Meh, anyways. It's time for supper. Come on!" I help him up and we walk to the dining area, hand in hand. We go to our corresponding tables and throw some food into the fire, as an offering to the gods and after we eat, we watch the Apollo cabin sing then start choosing our team. Athena versus Ares the usual. On our team are the Apollo, Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabins.

"So, Annabeth, what our plan?" Drew asks while filing her nails.

"Percy and I would take defense. The rest of you, offense." We all nod and head for the woods, following Annabeth. Everyone, even in the Athena cabin, knows to never question her. Unless if it's for a _very_ good reason, or if your either me or Chiron. If you do, well, she thinks like her mom. She will never forget to take revenge.

"Where will we keep the flag, Wise Girl?" I ask.

"Zeus' fist." Those two words made chills go up my spine. Zeus' fist is where we found one of the entrances to Daedalus' Labyrinth. It's also where we fought part of Kronos'" army.

"A-are you sure?" I stutter.

"Yes. They won't see it coming." I never thought of that. They know we practically fear that spot, probably, they do too. Annabeth is one of the youngest person from cabin 6 going all-year here in camp, yet she is the smartest and prettiest. We run towards Zeus' fist and plant the flag at the top, Annabeth and I stay to guard the flag, while others find the other teams flag. I pace around for a while, but there is one thing that made me stop in my tracks. A Dragon's roar and fire that shot to the sky.

"Is it Peleus?" I ask, hoping she answers a yes.

"No," Great. "Peleus is on the other side of camp. And this seems different, it's like it is man-made, or mechanical." We hear swords clinking and people shouting. We hear Drew scream, but we both know it's probably because she broke a nail or something. I sit down, leaning on the trunk of a tree, not too far from the fist. It looks like a pile of dear dropping here.

"What did you do?" She asks, staring into the woods

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"When I was gone. When the Nemean lion took me." Her streak of gray hair shines in the moonlight, I have one as well, from holding up the sky.

"I went looking for you, obviously."

"But were you about to sacrifice yourself _while_ you were looking for me?" She it's down right beside me.

"Well, yeah. But Bianca took my place. It happened when we were in Hephaestus' junkyard." She puts her lips to mine and I put my hand on her cheek. It was perfect until-

"Well, well, well. Looks like our little love birds have hid their flag on Zeus' fist." Clarisse. She found out that we have hid our flag here. Annabeth and I stand up and draw our weapons.

"What's our plan, Wise-" I turn around and Annabeth is gone. I look around and she isn't anywhere in sight. Then I remembered, her cap.

"Annabeth! Show yourself and fight like a warrior." Clarisse calls out. "Oh, never mind. I'll just fight your boyfriend." She turns on the electricity of her spear and points it at me. I charge towards her, which is a _bad_ idea. Don't ever get Clarisse angry. She is almost as bad as Annabeth. Almost. We both fight for a while until I notice the flag is gone. She grins and flees. Chris. He must've gotten it while I was too distracted. Did Annabeth get him? I call out for Annabeth, but nothing.

I run towards the sound of clinking metal, but not following the steps of Clarisse. She has the Hermes cabin with her. For all I know, it could be a trap. I reach to the place where the clinking sounds are. It's the Zephyros Creek, where we hid the flag in my first game. No one notices me, apparently. I don't see Clarisse or Chris anywhere in the battle, but here is what I _do_ see: the flag of the Ares cabin floating towards the woods. _Sneaky Annabeth, _I thought. I ran, trying to remember where Clarisse and Chris went. Even if Annabeth gets the flag to our base, it won't mean anything without _our_ flag. I see Clarisse and Chris from afar, I run at full speed with Riptide ready, and I stop in my tracks to see something terrifying.

There I was, standing beside Clarisse, facing a gigantic metal dragon with red glowing eyes and steam coming out of its nostrils. I stand in fear for about 5 seconds to realize that it wasn't attacking, but Clarisse and Chris looked like _they've_ been attacked. The iron dragon stared at me, as if it was looking straight into my soul. After a minute or so, the iron dragon turned around and staggered back into the woods. I turned to Clarisse who was lying on the ground, and Chris yelling: "Clarisse! Wake up! Percy! Call the Apollo cabin!" I nod and run towards the creek, everyone is down, tired from all the fighting.

"Everyone! Apollo cabin! Clarisse got attacked and is hurt badly! You have to help her!" To be honest, I never really like Clarisse, no one did. But her life was at stake here. Everyone, even if they weren't part of the Apollo cabin got up. I told them where to go and ran to find Chiron. I needed to tell him what happened. On the way, I felt someone tap my shoulder; I look around and don't see anyone. I continue walking towards the big house, where Chiron stays while recovering. I'm on the front porch steps and I hear someone whisper, "_Percy."_ Then I realize, "Annabeth?" A figure shimmers out of nowhere; I completely forgot that she turned invisible earlier.

"Forgot about me, huh? Looks like I'll just leave, knowing Percy Jackson forgot me, his girlfriend." Shit.

"No! Wait! I'm sorry. I just saw something terrifying."

"Wow. Something scared Percy Jackson? What was it?"

"I was just about to tell Chiron. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

When we go inside Chiron's office, we find him sitting his his wheelchair with a sandwich in hand. One look at the sandwich and I get shivers up my spine. _Don't think about the sandwich, Percy._ I thought. Chiron offers us seats and I tell him and Annabeth what happened and that the other campers are taking care of her.

"An iron dragon with red eyes and steam coming out of its nostrils?" Chiron's expression darkens, as if he knew what I was talking about. Which he might, he has been here in camp since it started. Chiron tells us that we can leave and we do. Annabeth and I head for the beach for a stroll.

"That was mature of you," she says, breaking the silence. "Helping Clarisse."

"Hey! I'm 16 now. I know how to be mature."

"Says the guy who hit Clarisse with a water balloon the other day."

"Hey, I was trying to be friends with the younger demigods."

"Oh really? Then where were the kids?"

"Um..." Annabeth moves in front of me and looks at me in the eye.

"Okay, last question," She started to blush. "Do you-" she was interrupted by a big wave that splashed on top of us. I'm sorry big is an understatement. It was HUGE. It dragged Annabeth and me under water. I make a bubble of air for us to stay in. I was completely dry, unlike Annabeth, who was drenched and liked a puppy that was dunked into a bucket of water. She brushed the hair out of her face and looked angry. I got out of the bubble and let myself get wet, then went back to Annabeth.

"There, now we're even." I brush the strands of my hair off my forehead.

"Did you do that?" She asks.

"Do what?"

"Summon the wave!"

"No!"

"Then who did? You're the only one in camp who can control water!"

"Well maybe my dad."

"Maybe, but he is still in war under the sea. How could he have time to summon that wave?"

_Aphrodite made me do it! _My father's voice whispers in my mind. But I didn't plan telling Annabeth. I had to change the subject, _fast_. Then I remembered:

"What was your question?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" She blushed.

"Before we go washed up by the wave. Your final question."

"Oh, um… Do… you… um…"

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I tease, but all I got was a punch to my gut.

"Shut up. Do you… love me?" She looks away with her face as red as a tomato. I, on the other hand, am shocked in what she asked me. "You-you don't need to answer," She continues. "It's a stupid question. Mind getting us up?"

"No."

"What?" She looks at me again.

"No, I won't bring us up. Yet."

"Why not? I said you don't nee-"

"I want to answer the question." I lift her chin so her lips are almost touching mine. "Yes. I love you, Annabeth." She smiles.

"Good thing, 'cause I love you too." She places her lips on mine and we stay like that until we needed air.

"Happy anniversary." She says.

"Happy anniversary."

**Yay! You like it? Please Review, it would mean a lot to me.**


End file.
